idraulica Rizzoli
by simofrog
Summary: AU al 100% breve storia che racconta un incontro eccitante con due donne bellissime e meravigliose a modo loro. leggete la mia prefazione prima di proseguire... avvertite!


_Au senza dubbio! Un'idea strana che da tanto mi girava in testa come concetto, qualcuno mi aveva detto no, all'idea, qualcuno si... ero incerta e sono sicura che a molti non piacerà, commentate comunque vi prego! Avendo letto una serie di storie a riguardo, proprio su R &I ho avuto voglia di provarne una anche io. Non c'è nessuna pretesa se non la storia in se, e la voglia di tornare a scrivere dopo molti mesi, quindi questa storia è dedicata a me, che sia di stimolo per farlo ancora... magari meglio di così eh! ;-)_

 _P.S. Oh mamma dimenticavo: Jane ha il pene.. su no non fate quella faccia, datemi mezza possibilità! Pleassse!_

* * *

Conosceva bene quel lato della città, aveva fatto sempre buoni affari in quella zona anche se la clientela era sofisticata, spesso anziana e un po' altezzosa e questo a lei non piaceva, ma con l'atteggiamento giusto era gente che spendeva molto, sopratutto in accessori, certe volte magari inutili, ma agli affari faceva bene.

Tenere basse le spese di manodopera e poi recuperare sul materiale, ma senza esagerare, questo era il trucco che suo padre aveva insegnato a tutti. I ricchi sono spilorci quando si tratta di pagare la _manovalanza_ , ma per i loro accessori da sfoggiare, non badano a spese. Ma ci voleva esperienza! Anche se questa volta doveva intervenire per una perdita, che probabilmente non era niente di importante, farsi un cliente nuovo a Bacon Hill era sempre rilevante, sopratutto ora che suo padre non stava tanto bene.

Rallentò la velocità e cominciò a controllare i numeri civici, non doveva mancare poi molto, venendo da est la casa sarebbe rimasta sulla destra, ed eccola.

Parcheggiò nel vialetto, come la cliente aveva chiesto. Spense il motore. Si legò i capelli, che con l'umidità erano ancora più ribelli. Scese e dal retro prese la cassetta degli attrezzi. Sistemò la tuta in vita e controllò il nome sul campanello. _Dottoressa Maura Isles_.

Era il posto giusto. Suonò.

Pochi istanti e la porta si aprì.

La donna che si mostrò subito sorridente le tolse il fiato tanto era bella, si guardarono entrambe, dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi dove più l'occhio trovava godimento.

Maura indossava una maglietta bianca scollo a v molto sottile, visto il caldo che faceva in città, sotto un reggiseno bianco di pizzo. Già così sarebbe bastato a togliere il fiato a chiunque, ma quei leggings sportivi che segnavano il suo sesso, azzeravano la saliva. Tentò di deglutire.

Jane era in tenuta da lavoro, un salopette blu agganciata solo da una parte, l'altra bretella era agganciata alla pettorina ma piegata verso il basso lasciando così scoperta parte della canotta bianca dalla quale si intravedeva il reggiseno anch'esso bianco, pelle olivastra e muscoli tesi. Era così sexy, Maura si leccò le labbra.

"buongiorno dottoressa Isles" riuscì a dire distogliendo un po' lo sguardo dal seno della bionda e riportandolo verso il viso, dove era più consono "sono Jane Rizzoli dell'idraulica Rizzoli e Figli" "certo, la stavo aspettando" "ho messo il furgone nel vialetto va bene giusto?" "si l'ha messo dove volevo" sorrise forse maliziosamente? Pensò Jane.

"entri le mostro il buco" "il buco?" ripeté frastornata la bruna varcando la soglia della grande casa

"si un buco vero e proprio nel tubo sotto il lavandino, ho provato a rimediare momentaneamente con un tappo ma con scarsissimo successo!" "un tappo?" "si, è il bagno che uso maggiormente e non poter usufruire del lavandino è un vero problema"

sorrise a quelle parole ' _ci saranno in casa almeno tre bagni, sai che gran disagio un lavandino che perde_ ' pensò, ma disse "già immagino, speriamo di poter risolvere tutto in breve tempo" "confido in lei" fu la risposta concisa mentre indicava la strada da percorrere.

"ho acquistato questa casa da un paio di anni, ma solo recentemente mi sono trasferita. Errore mio non aver fatto fare un controllo accurato degli impianti, ma mi era piaciuta così tanto, il tubo sotto il lavandino nel giro di poche settimane si è rotto, come le dicevo, allagando tutto" "oh accidenti, ha chiuso l'acqua?" la donna si girò fugacemente prima di cominciare a salire le scale "sapessi come si fa!" disse sconfortata "sono qui per aiutarla" rispose con tono caldo "non aspettavo altro" venne detto in egual tono

Capire il cliente è fondamentale, suo padre aveva sempre insistito molto su questo, per servirlo al meglio, per capire di cosa ha bisogno, per sapersi comportare.

Aveva guardato fugacemente l'ingresso ampio e la cucina ordinata, la sala elegante e confortevole, ma più di tutto aveva e stava guardando la donna che precedeva i suoi passi, bella raffinata e sexy, il profumo che era una scia delicata, il pantalone aderente che le fasciava il sedere sodo che gli occhi ne godevano, i capelli semi legati che scoprivano il collo, nel quale Jane avrebbe voluto tuffarsi, sentì l'istinto accendersi e non solo. Trovava eccitanti quelle donne che anche vestite semplicemente sapevano apparire così normalmente Donne. Scosse la testa, era decisamente meglio non pensare a queste cose. Professionalità, si disse.

Aperta la porta si aprì agli occhi una camera da letto curata nei dettagli, ampia e luminosa, sulla sinistra chiaramente l'ingresso di una cabina armadio, sulla destra la porta del bagno "ecco di qua" "bellissimo bagno dottoressa Isles" disse Jane appena entrate, la superò, visto che Maura si era fermata sulla porta, e si posizionò davanti al lavandino "grazie, l'ho pensato anche io quando acquistai la casa, ma purtroppo deve essere più vecchio del previsto"

Con delicatezza Jane adagiò la pesante cassetta degli attrezzi sul pavimento costoso.

Maura la guardò in ogni movimento, apprezzando la muscolosa schiena ed il sedere tonico, si morse il labbro.

"lo vediamo subito dottoressa" "per favore mi chiami Maura" Jane si voltò le sorrise "con piacere Maura" e senza volerlo fece la sua espressione da conquistatrice, Maura si accarezzo il labbro con un dito

Le due donne sorrisero maliziose. Il gioco che con naturalezza e spontaneità stavano facendo era chiaramente piacevole per entrambe.

Jane aprì le ante del mobiletto che arredava il lavabo e si abbassò per guardare, sgranò gli occhi: un tappo di sughero? Un vero tappo di sughero da vino era infilato nel tubo, la scritta in italiano stampata sopra la diceva lunga sui gusti della signora e sulla sua inventiva, aveva senza dubbio impegnato tempo e forze per compiere l'impresa.

"a vedere la tua espressione mi rendo conto dell'assurdità delle mie azioni, immagino quanto io possa sembrare ridicola ai tuoi occhi, ma ero disperata" disse un po' arrossendo "oh no signora, lei non è certo ridicola ai miei occhi, ed è stata astuta, è solo che è la prima volta che vedo una cosa del genere" "appunto!" disse ridacchiando di se "mi metto subito all'opera dottoressa" "Jane ti ho detto di chiamarmi Maura e dammi del tu ti prego" " Giusto! Allora Maura - _disse con calore_ \- qui dovrebbe bastare sostituire il tubo che - _proseguì toccandolo un pò_ \- sembra effettivamente vecchio" "quello che temevo, allora preferirei che tu mi controllassi anche gli altri, puoi?" "ma certo!"

Senza dirsi altro Jane aprì la cassetta degli attrezzi, prese una pinza a pappagallo poi andò dietro la porta del bagno si piegò sulle gambe e scoprì i rubinettini che regolano l'acqua nel bagno, prima tentò di chiuderli con la forza della mano, ma come si aspettava erano bloccati, allora afferrò il primo rubinetto a farfalla con la pinza che aveva preso, fece forza ma con attenzione, sotto l'occhio attento della padrona di casa che godeva della tensione dei muscoli della bella idraulica.

"purtroppo in questi casi queste valvole sono sempre bloccate" disse evidenziando nella voce lo sforzo che stava facendo "andranno controllate anche le altre?!" disse pregustando una Jane con la sua fisicità in mostra "decisamente, servono per la sicurezza dell'impianto, ecco questo si è sbloccato!"

Restando accucciata Jane fece un mezzo passo di lato, per avvicinarsi all'altro piccolo rubinetto, e lì Maura notò qualcosa che non si aspettava, ma forse si era sbagliata? Si doveva essere sbagliata sicuramente, pensò.

Jane con un po' di forza e grazie alle pinze a pappagallo, sbloccò e chiuse anche l'altro rubinetto "ora smonterò tutti i flessibili" la bionda la guardò con un'espressione interrogativa "i tubi - _li indicò_ \- sotto il rubinetto, si chiamano flessibili" e si avvicinò alla bionda che si era appoggiata al lavandino "oh ben non sembrano molto flessibili, loro!" Jane rise "no sopratutto questi che sono vecchi, li smonto tutti e vediamo" "ok" Maura fece un passo indietro per lasciare spazio a Jane, ma urtò la cassetta degli attrezzi che era sul pavimento proprio dietro di lei.

Jane la prese con prontezza, le mani sui fianchi, Maura si tenne alle sue forti braccia, per un attimo si guardarono bramose. La mano di Jane lievemente accarezzò il fianco, sentì un pulsare tra le sue gambe, inconfondibile, distolse subito lo sguardo e schiarì la voce per ritrovare compostezza "tutto bene?" chiese educatamente "si, grazie alle sue mani capaci" disse provocandola, aveva decisamente sentito un brivido quando le mani forti l'avevano afferrata e quello che vedeva non era da meno, ed ebbe ancora quell'impressione.

Jane si allontanò da quella tentazione inopportuna e inaspettatamente potente e cominciò il suo lavoro, prese una straccio dalla cassetta e lo mise sotto i tubi per assorbire l'acqua che sarebbe inevitabilmente un po' caduta, aveva fatto questo lavoro migliaia di volte, in un attimo aveva smontato già tutto, tranne l'ultimo "questa poi!" disse sorpresa "qualcosa non va?" Jane indicò il tubo ancora attaccato "è molto vecchio, la chiave che ho usato per smontare gli altri non va bene, sarà un tubo di almeno venticinque anni" Maura sospirò scocciata alla notizia "non c'è da agitarsi Maura, sembra più un lavoro fai da te con materiali vecchi e di riciclo, forse per riparare un guasto, il resto sembra molto più recente" "lo spero davvero!"

Jane si allungò dietro di se per afferrare un altro attrezzo dalla sua scatola e Maura notò nuovamente qualcosa, stavolta non poteva aver visto male. Jane vide lo sguardo di Maura, vide dove guardava e si affrettò a ritornare nella posizione precedente sentendosi a disagio. Maura lo notò e così fu certa di aver visto bene. L' eccitazione aumentò nella dottoressa, si lecco le labbra, era decisamente intrigata e attratta da Jane.

Jane proseguì lo smontaggio del vecchio tubo, rilevandone non solo il pessimo stato ma anche la pessima condizione igienica "posso garantire che igienizzo il bagno regolarmente e uso quei prodotti per spurgare una volta al mese, tengo molto all'igiene di certe cavità" "non ne dubito, ma il tubo era in pessime condizioni probabilmente già quando è stato messo qui, i prodotti che usi hanno accelerato semplicemente un processo inevitabile" "puoi risolvere in poco tempo?" chiese Maura toccando il braccio di Jane "certo, ho dei flessibili di ricambio nel furgone, dovrebbero adattarsi" "bene" disse Maura proseguendo il flirt

ma Jane non sapeva più come comportarsi, Maura aveva capito oppure no? E se si, era più per togliersi una curiosità o era interesse senza pregiudizi?

Cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro, nonostante il flirt continuo di Maura, che la teneva sulle spine, con i suoi movimenti le sue parole, i velati doppi sensi; il cavallo dei pantaloni diventava sempre più scomodo per Jane. Non riceveva spesso certe attenzioni, ne era quindi particolarmente suscettibile per non parlare del fatto che trovava la donna incredibilmente attraente, e per di più quel profumo la confondeva piacevolmente.

Nonostante tutte quelle sensazioni aveva rimesso tutti i flessibili, proprio un bel lavoro, con materiali nuovi e di qualità "ecco ora riapro l'acqua e controlliamo che non ci siano perdite" "sotto è decisamente bagnato adesso"

quella donna la stava torturando senza dubbio, Jane cercò di ignorarla e riaprì i rubinetti dietro la porta del bagno. Maura aprì subito il miscelatore del lavandino "attenta" disse in quell'attimo Jane, ma fu inutile, come la leva venne alzata da Maura un grosso schizzo d'acqua, spinto dall'arrivo di pressione nei tubi, esplose dal rubinetto e bagnò tutta la maglia di Maura che fece un grido di sorpresa "oh mio Dio! Totalmente inaspettato" disse toccandosi la maglia bagnata all'altezza del seno "adesso si che sono tutta bagnata!" "non, non sono riuscita a fermarti mi dispiace" disse Jane fissando la trasparenza ormai eccessiva, che mostrava i capezzoli rosa ed induriti sotto gli indumenti bagnati "immagino che non potevi prevedere che mi sarei bagnata così" disse gonfiando un po' il petto.

Adesso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era veramente scomodo, Jane non sapeva come uscirne. Ma il peggio, se così si può dire, doveva ancora venire.

"per quanto sia gradevole questa copiosa umidità, credo sia meglio che mi cambi" "si si è meglio" disse Jane sperando così che Maura uscisse dalla stanza e le permettesse di rilassarsi un po'. Non era più una ragazzina, ma le sue problematiche personali, aggiunte all'innata sensualità di quella donna, che per di più la stava chiaramente provocando, la facevano sentire un'adolescente. Sperava quindi che un attimo di tregua l'avrebbe aiutata, invece la bionda si tolse la maglietta.

Per Jane fu la fine, decisamente. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, Maura le si avvicinò "vedi qualcosa che ti piace? O qualcosa non va Jane?" la bruna arrossì, guardò in basso "no no tutto bene, benissimo ehm mentre lei si cambia io vado nel furgone a prendere delle cose che..." Maura sorrise ai modi di Jane "non controlli se sotto si bagna?" "come?" disse fissandola completamente in trappola, la mente di Jane era in blocco adesso e Maura affondò il colpo definitivamente

La prese per i fianchi e la spinse contro di se e lo sentì. Sembrava grande e sicuramente si stava indurendo "Maura per favore io.." balbettò ma non si mosse "tu sei una creatura meravigliosa Jane" ed il bacino di Maura premeva contro la bruna "non, non credo lei capisca..." "lei?- _piegò un po' la testa dolcemente a questo tentativo di prendere le distanze_ \- io capisco molto bene, è stata la cosa che più mi ha eccitato" "uno scherzo della nat..." Maura mise un dito sulla bocca di Jane per farla tacere "spero tu non ti veda davvero così, io ti vedo realmente meravigliosa, spesso certe meraviglie non vengono comprese dalla mediocrità degli uomini" e le sciolse i capelli ed era ancora più bella "e tu non sei certo un tipo mediocre!" rispose Jane con un po' di sicurezza in più, passando una mano nei capelli per domarli "so apprezzare le rarità che la natura crea" e si morse ancora il labbro guardando il punto di maggiore aderenza dei loro corpi

"e adesso?" chiese Jane dubbiosa, con il respiro un po' corto, mentre con le mani sui fianchi la teneva comunque stretta a se, accentuando il contatto

Maura sganciò la bretella della salopette che Jane indossava "godiamo insieme di questa meraviglia ti va?" Jane annuì si scostò leggermente e la salopette cadde ai sui piedi.

Maura guardò in basso "sei bellissima e questi boxer scommetto cominciano a starti un po' stretti" "già" Maura afferrò l'elastico dai bordi e tirò, dapprima in avanti per liberare la _rarità della natura_ ed ammirarla, poi abbassandoli sulle cosce.

Maura lo prese con la mando destra e lo strinse un po', Jane chiuse gli occhi godendosi i piccoli movimenti e la frizione della mano esperta. Poi le labbra di Maura sfiorarono quelle di Jane, che approfondì il bacio e finalmente allungò una mano e la riempì con il seno bagnato e sodo di Maura. Entrambe mugolarono.

Poi Maura fece qualcosa che sorprese ancora Jane, si inginocchiò, la bruna afferrò il bordo del lavandino "oddio" "non ho ancora fatto niente Jane" ohoo quel tono malizioso "punti di vista" disse eccitata

e quando le labbra la lingua la bocca si riempirono del membro, Jane disse solo "uhoo" e guardò giù la splendida vista di Maura che lo succhiava con voglia, le gambe tremavano ed il fallo divenne duro come non mai. E la sensazione che ebbe nel sentirlo crescere in quella bocca fu per lei nuova e impareggiabile e cominciò a spingere con il bacino

La testa di Maura si muoveva ritmica, con una mano le toccava il sedere, con l'altra tutto il suo sesso.

Si rese conto di avere poca autonomia, respirò profondamente, non voleva fare brutta figura, non voleva venire troppo in fretta, ma una cosa del genere era oltre l'eccitante, oltre i sogni più audaci, impossibile distrarre la mente per durare più a lungo, e poi quella donna sapeva il fatto suo, succhiava e stuzzicava il glande che Jane pensava di svenire dal piacere. Praticamente vedeva tutto blu, tutto il suo corpo, tutto il sangue convergeva tra le sue gambe, Maura mugolava, Jane le mise una mano nei capelli accompagnando ogni movimento guardandola prenderlo tutto, quello si che era una meraviglia della natura.

"Dio prendilo tutto così... Cazzo sto già per venire" avvertì, Maura prese un ritmo celere e costante, Jane strinse il bordo del lavandino "davvero sto.. oddio spostati o..." Maura alzò lo sguardo mostrando che voleva proprio quello "Cazzo!" ripeté Jane estasiata, e venne, dapprima chiudendo gli occhi, istintivamente, poi abbassò lo sguardo, doveva vedere quella splendida donna e la sua voglia e tutto quello che faceva e che le dava così tanto piacere.

Jane ansimava, Maura sorrise, prese un asciugamano per pulire prima se stessa e poi con dolcezza e sensualità il pene di Jane, che trovò quell'attenzione sexy ed intima.

"andiamo in camera vuoi?" chiese Maura poggiando il telo di spugna sul lavandino "si voglio" disse più sicura di se Jane. Maura sorrise, Jane afferrò la salopette che aveva alle caviglie e la tirò su, lasciò i boxer a quella mezza altezza e segui prontamente Maura.

Arrivata al bordo del letto Maura si abbassò i pantaloni, oh quel sedere incorniciato da un fine perizoma, e quella si che era una rarità della natura, un culo perfetto pensò! Poi la bionda si girò e togliendosi il reggiseno umido si mostrò a Jane "quanto sei bella!" riusci a dire lasciando cadere il suo indumento a terra, sfilò le scarpe con estrema velocità e con un passo era senza salopette e vicino a Maura "grazie, anche tu sei bellissima" "mhm si ma tu di più" Maura ridacchiò "forse tu non te ne rendi conto Jane, ma hai un corpo tonico e muscoloso, lievemente abbronzato e molto sexy! E sei decisamente ben dotata, sopratutto vista la tua rarità!" Jane la guardò un attimo "quindi hai già avuto esperienze... voglio dire con persone come me?" "è importante?" "sembri conoscere certe caratteristiche... è raro anche questo insomma" fece spallucce "sono un medico ricordi? So molte cose, come ad esempio che adesso non vorrei parlare di questo... se è possibile" "oh molto possibile" e la spinse sul letto facendola sedere.

Jane si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, impaziente le sfilò il perizoma baciando la pelle della pancia e delle gambe, in modo sensuale e dolce, Maura ne godeva chiaramente.

Poi la spinse più sul letto e sdraiandosi accanto a lei cominciò a baciarla, il collo i seni, prima uno poi l'altro, Maura affondava le mani nei capelli selvaggi, quanta passione sentiva, mugolava di desiderio.

Poi le mani un po' ruvide di Jane si insinuarono sicure tra le cosce di Maura che si aprì subito per accoglierle, Jane cominciò a stuzzicarla, il clitoride il suo ingresso bagnato, la toccava tutta, Maura fremeva.

Poi i baci scesero. Ed ora era Maura che guardava Jane tra le sue gambe, il primo contatto con la lingua ed il clitoride fu per entrambe elettricità nelle vene, Jane mugugnava al sapore, all'umidità, al possesso quando un dito entrò dentro, sentendola sua.

Maura godeva di quelle attenzioni e Jane era davvero brava e quelle dita lunghe e ruvide e forti sapevano cosa e dove toccare.

Per qualche minuto Jane proseguì il suo lavoro, ogni tanto con una mano stuzzicava i capezzoli duri e belli, poi Maura chiese di più

"Jane, Jane ti prego ti voglio" Jane alzò la testa continuando a muovere il medio sempre più dentro "non ho preservativi" disse un po' crucciata "nel primo cassetto" rispose Maura indicando il comodino dalla parte opposta del letto.

Jane sfilò il dito, lasciando a Maura una sensazione di vuoto, Jane attraversò il letto tolse i boxer che ancora stavano agganciati sotto il suo sedere, aprì il cassetto e prese i preservativi, ne strappò una dalla fila. Si sdraiò sul letto accanto alla sua amante

"posso farlo io? È una cosa che mi piace" "oh certo" rispose porgendole il piccolo involucro chiuso.

Maura lo prese e poi la baciò. Un bacio intenso, Jane la strinse a se, si sdraiarono completamente, per qualche secondo si strinsero l'una all'altra strusciando i loro sessi, i loro corpi, poi Maura sfilò la canotta a Jane, infine il reggiseno e la sua nudità era uno spettacolo e dopo averla ammirata raggiunse i seni sodi con i capezzoli scuri e duri, li succhiò. E subito Jane raggiunse una perfetta erezione. Maura la accarezzò. Mugolavano nuovamente entrambe, godendosi a vicenda.

Dopo che Maura aveva messo il preservativo a Jane, giocando con lei in modo sensuale, si guardarono per un attimo "hai una preferenza di posizione?" chiese la bionda "si, tutte!" ripose Jane quasi seria "bene" continuò provocatoria Maura "allora comincia" Jane prese un respiro a poi salì sopra Maura, la accarezzò nell'intimo con il pene, la stuzzicò un po' e così stuzzicò se stessa, poi lentamente entrò dentro di lei, sentendo le pareti umide aprirsi alla sua spinta e rivestire la sua durezza, come un abbraccio come un guanto fatto su misura. Ancora mugolii di piacere.

"ohoosii mi piace stretta" disse cominciando a muoversi dentro la sua amante " mhmm mi piace sentirmi riempire così!"

"e così?" chiese Jane penetrandola di più "ahaamm" fu la risposta "e così?" chiese ancora alzandole un gambe ed aumentando la penetrazione "mhmmsiiii" disse nel godimento.

Jane le alzò le gambe e cominciò a muoversi dentro la splendida donna sotto di lei, guardava il suo fallo duro entrare ed uscire, il seno dondolare al movimento, le espressioni di piacere, sentiva l'eccitazione salire, il desiderio trovare sfogo nel ritmo crescente, ascoltava tutti i suoni che Maura faceva, i suoi mugolii, la penetrazione umida e sempre più frenetica. Maura era vicina, lo poteva vedere, ma Jane voleva di più.

Si abbassò sopra Maura la strinse a se "sei bellissima, ma voglio di più" ed in un attimo le posizioni si invertirono, Maura si sistemò sopra la passionale amante e cominciò a muoversi, Jane adesso si che poteva guardarla bene. E toccarla tutta.

Le mani sui seni e poi sul sedere per aiutarla nel ritmo, sul clitoride per vederla impazzire

"oddio sono così vicina così vicina" gridò Maura mentre toccava i seni di Jane che la spinse a se sedendosi un po'. La voleva sentire, sentire il suo corpo. I loro corpi sudati.

Con le mani sul sedere Jane fece si che il ritmo fosse irruente "toccati, voglio vedere che ti tocchi" sussurrò vicino all'orecchio, mentre la baciava sul collo e respirava il suo profumo costoso mischiato all'odore del sesso che adesso aveva addosso, che avevano addosso entrambe. Maura non esitò. I seni sbattevano l'uno contro l'altra, la mano di Maura tra le sue gambe, il dito lavorava sul clitoride e la penetrazione stretta, dura, frenetica "cazzo sto venendo" disse Jane sentendosi vicina "ti prego si vieni dentro di me sii sto venendo siii" disse Maura afferrandola per la nuca per tenersi più forte.

Jane la strinse per i fianchi per scambiare gli ultimi colpi tirandola a se ed entrando nel profondo con decisione, Maura lasciò andare indietro la testa in preda al piacere.

E Jane si sentì fortemente bagnata intorno al suo pene, sul pube e all'inguine, per un attimo pensò che il preservativo si fosse rotto, poi capì che quell'umidità così fluida era della sua amante. Ne fu compiaciuta. Rimasero per un po' abbracciate, sedute sul letto così come si trovavano, intrecciate, Maura sembrava stremata, Jane la accarezzava e si scambiavano piccoli baci.

Jane la strinse a se "woww" disse piano "ti è piaciuto?" chiese Maura appoggiando le fronti "incredibilmente" "anche a me" e la baciò ancora.

Si sdraiarono una affianco all'altra "fai così con tutti gli operai che entrano in casa tua?" chiese scherzosa la bruna "noo!" disse Maura colpendola sul braccio un po' indispettita "dai scherzavo, scusa non volevo offendere o insinuare, è che per me è stato oltre l'inaspettato" allargò il braccio per invitarla in un abbraccio che fu di conforto per entrambe "non disdegno rapporti occasionali, il sesso fa parte della vita ed è una cosa naturale, ma non seduco persone a caso. Ti ho trovato da subito molto affascinante, come ti ho visto sulla porta" "davvero?" "davvero, e poi quando ho capito... non ho resistito... mi hai attratto ancora di più"

Jane si passò una mano tra i capelli e la fermò dietro la testa "e adesso?" chiese dubbiosa

"Sai Jane dovresti usare quella sicurezza e quella passione che hai appena dimostrato avere a letto anche nella vita?!" "come?" disse guardandola stupita " dopo che ti sei lasciata andare, dopo che hai trovato sicurezza, hai tu stabilito ritmo regole e posizioni, e l'ho adorato, sono certa che tu sappia cosa vuoi anche adesso, non chiedere a me... proponi!" l'espressione dolce di Maura la tranquillizzò "mhmm" disse e fece un attimo di silenzio, Maura attese godendosi comunque l'appagamento che il suo corpo stava vivendo tra le braccia forti e protettive.

"bene! - _infine disse_ \- adesso ho voglia e bisogno di una doccia" "anche io concordo!" la interruppe baciandola poi sul collo " dopo devo ringraziare e controllare quei flessibili - _risero entrambe scambiandosi un fugace bacio_ \- non mi piace lasciare le cose incompiute, poi se vuoi guardo gli altri bagni e se è necessitano un intervento ne parliamo, ovviamente avrai un trattamento di riguardo! se vuoi ancora che ti faccia il lavoro- _Maura sorrise e annuì_ \- ah e dovrò fatturarti tutte le ore di lavoro per la prestazione di oggi eh!" "cosa?" quasi gridò Maura offesa, Jane rise forte "lavorate, non godute!" e la baciò sul naso "Non ci posso credere...ti sei salvata per un pelo!" disse Maura ancora indispettita "se ti va puoi farti la doccia con me... ho le braccia forti e sono brava in apnea se necessario" e strizzò l'occhio, con quell'espressione conquistatrice e ruffiana, Maura rise "voglio rivederti, non professionalmente intendo" "speravo in questo, perché non sono esattamente il tipo da incontri occasionali" "e quindi? c'è ancora qualcosa che devi dirmi?" chiese in realtà sperandolo "si! Voglio Te in esclusiva... spaventata?" strizzò gli occhi in attesa di una reazione "no" ripose accarezzandole il viso e poi intrecciando il dito con un ricciolo corvino "ma se tu, dopo avermi conosciuta, non volessi più l'esclusiva?" "non sono una persona di quel tipo, non faccio certe cose, ma potremmo riequilibrarci un attimo e provare con un grande classico" "e sarebbe?" rispose con un espressione sul volto interrogativa "una cena! Un appuntamento classico ed in piena regola, ti passo a prendere usciamo mangiamo qualcosa, beviamo del buon vino italiano, ci portiamo via il tappo, che non si sa mai - _Maura scoppiò a ridere_ \- e vediamo cosa succede. Per conoscerci. Ti va?" "si" disse con amore

il bacio che si scambiarono fu in qualche modo il sigillo alla loro promessa: che nonostante una partenza anomala, completamente pazza ed inaspettata, quella sintonia, quella chimica immediata riconosciuta dal primo sguardo, che qualcuno potrebbe chiamare colpo di fulmine, non sarebbe stata solo una frivola frenesia ma un sentimento da rispettare e da cui partire, con l'unica vera promessa del rispetto.

* * *

 _So che il finale può risultare un po' banale ma... alcune volte certe magie accadono, ho un'amica che si è sposata dopo tre mesi di conoscenza, hanno un figlio e sono felici da anni... è raro ma succede, ed il loro primo incontro... è stato molto intenso a quel che è trapelato ;-)_


End file.
